Runaway
by cookies989
Summary: Austin's new, Friends become more than that. problems happen I suck at writing a summary read if you like Auslly in later chapters rated t for language song lyrics will appear sometimes
1. Meet Austin

**I don't own Austin and Ally. THERE WILL BE SOME SWEARING!**

**Austin's P.O.V**

**"**_**Good morning Miami! It's a beautiful Monday, the sun is shining bright and I know all the high school kids are already hating the day because it is BACK TO SCHOOL sorry kids but it had to happen at some point. Time to say goodbye to the beaches and summer romances and hello to homework and hot classrooms**." _I hit the alarm clock off my nightstand, annoyed with my family and with my brand new school. I'm Austin Moon, I'm 16 and I have no life. My parents, Mike and Mimi, decided that life in New york was too expensive for them and with that here I am. I know one person named Dez that lives here and I've heard of two of the only other friends he has Trish and Ally. I've never met them but any friend of Dez is a friend of mine so no doubt they are great people.

I pick out a red t-shirt that shows off the muscles in my arms, black skinny jeans and a red pair of trainers. "Time for school" I whisper, picking up my jacket and my rucksack. "Mom, Dad I'm going to school see you later."

I walk into school and automatically find Dez standing with two girls that are a lot smaller than him but most people are. "Hey Dez!" I call, he looks up grinning at me and waves me over.

"Hey Austin. This is Trish and Ally." I look at Trish and see she has black frizzy hair. I shake hands with her then I look at Ally for the first time and my heart stops, she's gorgous.

"Hi Austin, we've been told so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person." She speaks with the voice of an angel. I stand there like an idiot just staring at her until I notice that she is holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Oh um... I uhh. Nice to m..m.. meet you too." Woah Austin since when do you stutter? I shake her hand and we all walk to our first classes with them showing me where to go obviously.


	2. I have to runaway

Ally's P.O.V (in the lunch room on Friday on Austin's 5th school day Austin has told Ally she has to say what she means and stand up for herself more)

Austin seems to like me a little more than he should or so Trish thinks.

"He doesn't like me that way Trish!" I scream at her a little too loud and everyone around us turn and stare at me. I blush and hide my face.

"He won't stop staring at you look." She points to where he is walking in the lunch room and sure enough he is looking at me. I wave smiling and he blushes looking away quickly. Behind him I see the schools bad boy Dallas walking over to us at the same time as Austin starts moving. Dallas shoves Austin's food all over his shirt and keeps walking over to me smiling.

"Hey Ally wanna go out with me?" He asks full of himself. I think about what Austin said about saying what I feel and not worry about other people's feeling so much, then I answer.

"No thanks."

"Why? It's because of that Austin kid isn't it?" He yelled at me and I just sat there "I'll be back soon. I will date you Ally, you will be mine." With that he left.

"That wasn't creepy at all right Alls?" Trish said.

"What isn't creepy?" Austin and Dez say in time with each other.

"Dallas saying Ally will date him and she will be his." We all nod agreeing that it was creepy and start laughing.

"Why did you turn him down Ally?" Austin asks

"I like someone else." I say with a shrug and I see Austin tense up

"Who is it?" He asks "You tell me your crush and I'll tell you mine."

"Tell me yours first?" I say but it comes out as a question. He nods and glups pointing at me. I start laughing until I see that he is serious.

"Really? I like you too." I said smiling

"Uhh Ally I don't think he meant you." Trish said looking over her shoulder behind us at a girl called Kira Starr.

"Oh umm I should go.." I said tears threating to spill over.

"No Ally wait please." Austin calls so I start running, I run to my home, up to my room, I pack my bags and start writing a note to Austin. When I finished it I post it through Austin's letterbox and did what I do best...

I ran away.


	3. A note to Austin

Austin's P.O.V

I really messed up with Ally I should of said it wasn't Kira I liked. I love Ally, I should of told her. I hear letters being dropped onto my carpet so I go to collect it and there it is a letter in Ally's beautiful handwriting.

_**Dear Austin,**_

_**I understand that you don't love me like I love you and this song I like listening to explains what I'm going to do...**_

_I've got my thing packed_

_My favorite pillow_

_Got my sleeping bag_

_climb out the window_

_All the pictures and pain_

_I've left behind_

_All the freedom and fame_

_I've gotta find_

_And I wonder _

_How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone_

_And I wonder_

_How far it'll take me_

_To runaway_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Runaway_

_This life makes no sense to me_

_Runaway_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Runaway_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_I was just tryna be myself_

_you go your way I'll meet you in hell_

_It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell_

_I got to runaway_

_It's hypocritical of you_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl_** You already are I thought.**

_I've got to runaway_

_I'm too young to be_

_Taken seriously_

_But I'm too old be believe_

_All this hypocrisy_

_And I wonder_

_How long it'll take them to see my bed is made_

_And I wonder_

_If I was a mistake_

_I might have nowhere left to go_

_But I know that I cannot go home_

_These voices trapped inside my head_

_Tell me to run before I'm dead_

_Chase the rainbows in my mind _

_And I will try to stay alive_

_Maybe the world will know my name_

_Why won't you help me runaway_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Runaway_

_This life makes no sense to me_

_I could sing for change_

_On a Paris street_

_Be a red light dancer_

_In New Orleans_

_I could start again_

_Choose a family_

_I could change my name_

_Come and go as I please_

_In the dead of night_

_You'll wonder where I've gone_

_Wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you_

_Wasn't it you that made me runaway_

_I was just tryna be myself_

_you go your way I'll meet you in hell_

_All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to runaway_

_It's hypocritical of yoy_

_Do as you say not as you do_

_I'll never be your perfect girl_

_I've got to runaway_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Runaway_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Runaway_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_This life makes no sense to me_

_It don't make no sense to me_

_It don't make any sense to me_

_Life don't make any sense to me_

**So Austin you won't see me again say thank you for being my friends all these years to Trish and Dez for me please and know that I will always have a special place in my heart for you.**

**Love always**

**Ally xxx**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR RUNAWAY BY PINK**


	4. Who's that? 2 years later

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. 2 songs are in this and I dont own either of them.**

**2 years later Austin's P.O.V**

"Yeah seriously Austin this bar is great you have to come!" I hear Dez shout down the phone to me.

"Why should I Dez? You know I'm still looking for Ally..."

"Austin they sing every night here and there is a girl here that sings that sounds just like Ally used to" That got my attention and Dez knew it."But I don't remember Ally's name being Laura and her hair being red... Do you?"

"Dez I'm coming to the bar what's it called again?"

"Musical notes." (1) I started looking for the bar and once I found it I walked in and saw the red head Dez was talking about dancing and singing ontop of the bar.

**no one's p.o.v**

Dez walked towards Austin and looked at the redhead known as Laura just as she stopped singing and started to talk about the next song she was going to sing.

"Hey everyone so as you guys know I'm Laura and tonight is the hot, songs about sex and things like that." She said blushing slightly and smiling, "The next song I will be singing is S & M by Rihanna." Austin and Dez looked at each other shocked, the Ally they knew would never sing a song like that then again the Ally they knew wouldn't sing in front of this many people anyway.

_"Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir with my body suit on-on-on_

_I like it-like it_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M"_

Ally's P.O.V

Austin's here? Why is Austin here? Does he know its me? Of course he does he's staring right at you. "Okay and this last song is a duet so if any of you lads know the male vocals to If I never see your face again please get onto the bar with me." I silently pray for Austin not to get up here with me but he does... great!

"I know it." My knees still go weak at the sound of his voice. No Ally stop it this isn't going to happen again.

"Great..."

(**Austin= Bold**, _Ally= Italic, _both= underlind)

**Now as the summer fades**

**I let you slip away**

**You say I'm not your type**

**But I can make you sway**

**It makes you burn to learn**

**You're not the only one**

**I'd let you be if you**

**Put down your blazing gun**

_Now you've gone somewhere else_

_Far away_

_I don't know if I will find you _**(find you, find you)**

_But you feel my breath_

_On your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you _**(right behind you)**

**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**

**And I feel a little better than I did before**

And if I never see your face again

I don't mind

'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

_Sometimes you move so well_

_It's hard not to give in_

**I'm lost, I can't tell**

**Where you end and I begin**

_It makes you burn to learn_

_I'm with another man_

**I wonder if he's half**

**The lover that I am**

**Now you've gone somewhere else**

**Far away**

**I don't know if I will find you **_(find you, find you)_

**But you feel my breath**

**On your neck**

**Can't believe I'm right behind you **_(right behind you)_

'Cause you keep me coming back for more

And I feel a little better than I did before

And if I never see your face again

I don't mind

'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

**Baby, baby**

**Please believe me**

**Find it in your heart to reach me**

**Promise not to leave me behind**

**(Promise not to leave me behind)**

_Take me down, but take it easy_

_Make me think but don't deceive me_

_Talk to me bout taking your time_

**(Talk to me, talk to me)**

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

And if I never see your face again

I don't mind

'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**

**And I feel a little better than I did before**

And if I never see your face again

I don't mind

'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight."

I stood there with my body pressed against his staring into his big brown eyes. I still love Austin Moon.


End file.
